


statistical error

by santanico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali’s eyebrows raise and she tilts her head to the side, frowning. “Is that so?” she half-drawls, rolling her eyes as she tilts her head back to the other side. “Isn’t your job to care?”</p>
<p>Julia scowls. “It isn’t my job. It was my decision to help you.”</p>
<p>“It was your fate.”</p>
<p>“No,” Julia snaps, clearly impatient. She stands and crosses the room, entering Kali’s personal space, hands poised on her hips. “I chose you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	statistical error

It doesn’t take long; it never does.

“Do you think I could be stronger?” Kali’s voice is sharp and seductive, and she grins with teeth, fingers tracing lightly over Julia’s jaw.

The emissary nods, just slightly, her eyes trained on Kali’s. “You’re an alpha. You can always be stronger.”

Kali then picks up her other hand and steps closer. Julia is young for a Druid, keeps her dark brown hair tied back and away from her face – wears jeans and loose tank-tops and keeps her nails neatly trimmed. She’s beautiful in many ways, although her face is plain, her features majorly unnoticeable and untouched.

Their bodies stand close, and Kali can hear and feel Julia’s breath. She cups Julia’s face, more gently can before, and tilts her chin up. Kali stands just barely taller than Julia when they both stand flat on their feet, but the heat of their bodies makes the slight height difference barely noticeable. Julia’s left fingers rest carefully on Kali’s waist – she remains unafraid.

Perhaps that’s what Kali admires the most about her advisor; Julia is confident and so rarely shows fear. She may play from the shadows, but she isn’t a coward – not one for hiding.

Julia licks her lips, and it’s then, and only then, that Kali pulls her in closer so their mouths connect.

It’s not a moving kiss, barely any connection besides skin on skin, but it feels good anyway, and it fills Kali’s chest, lifting a heavy weight from her body. Julia is good for kissing, good for fucking. She knows the right ways to move, how to maintain her composure and she’s learned all the spots on Kali’s body that are most sensitive to the quick touch of fingertips, the warmth of an open mouth.

They pull apart, neither flushed in the face but both hotter than before. Kali steps backwards, removes her hands and considers the space around her. Being part wolf means very little about her level of comfort; Kali likes having a home base. The little house she rents just outside of the city provides coverage for herself and whatever pack members she agrees to care for at any time. One bedroom. A tiny kitchen towards the front of the house with an old refrigerator that shakes in the middle of the night, causing vibration throughout every wall. A small patio where one would sit and drink tea, maybe read a book. She has a television and cable access in the living room, which is rather spacious. She even has a wooden desk – cherry wood – where she leaves her laptop and places a small lamp.

The bedroom is also small, but big enough for two people to reside in at the very least. Kali touches the wall absently, painted an ugly light green color, reminiscent of an old, white woman lost in the 1970’s. But Kali hadn’t thought much of the color when she chose to rent the house, as she was certainly not planning on staying for too long.

Now it seems she’ll be leaving sooner than she expected.

“Kali…?” Julia’s voice is soft, with an almost hint of worry layered under her more usual tone of certainty. Kali just smiles. A bare smile, with only a touch of real amusement. She knows, as she turns around again and looks at Julia, who’s resting seated on the edge of the small twin bed now, that it’s obvious to her emissary the possibilities of what the future holds.

“Do you think what I’m going to do is stupid?”

Now Julia is smiling, but for once she appears to feel unsafe. Kali doesn’t exactly blame her, and she ducks her chin as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Julia murmurs, and if Kali were just a human she wouldn’t have been able to hear it. Julia looks up again, locking their gaze. Kali would look away if it were anyone else, but instead she bites the inside of her cheek and stares back, intent. “I don’t care what choice you make.”

Kali’s eyebrows raise and she tilts her head to the side, frowning. “Is that so?” she half-drawls, rolling her eyes as she tilts her head back to the other side. “Isn’t your job to care?”

Julia scowls. “It isn’t my job. It was my decision to help you.”

“It was your fate.”

“No,” Julia snaps, clearly impatient. She stands and crosses the room, entering Kali’s personal space, hands poised on her hips. “I chose you.”

“You could choose to leave.”

“Yeah,” Julia murmurs, and she’s smiling again. “I could.”


End file.
